


Paintings, Poems & Flower Crowns

by crankyjones



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Day 5, M/M, Painter TJ, Poet Cyrus, Tyrus Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: TJ loves painting beautiful things. No need to wonder why he always paints Cyrus.





	Paintings, Poems & Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Tyrus Week 2018 on Tumblr (@mrsirwinson)  
> I'm a day late, whoops  
> I always say it but English isn't my first language so forgive me for any mistake :,)

The colours of the brush infected the canvas, creating curves and lines. Mixed together, they were showing a boy. His brown hair were falling a little bit on his forehead and his dark eyes could put you in a daze. At least, that was TJ’s opinion.

TJ was a painter who had for only principle to paint everything that would naturally attract his eye. He remembered the first time he ever let the brushes speak for him. It was about ten years ago, he was only a young middle-schooler back then. But he could still remember the feeling of freedom he felt that day. The feeling of being able to do anything. Since that day, he never stopped painting.  
TJ also remembered the first time he saw that brunet. He looked like an angel, alone, walking among the colourful flowers. He found him beautiful, so beautiful. He was painting the flowers at first, but that boy was definitely prettier. So he painted him. And, since that day, he never stopped painting him.

The figures on the canvas started to make sense and, soon enough, a face was visible. His face. In two weeks, TJ had painted at least seven portraits of the boy. All showed different positions, different poses. For example, the first one he painted was him standing in the middle of flowers. The second one was his back. The third one, him sat down against a tree with a notebook and a pen in his hands. Every time his brush touched the fabric, TJ feared the colours wouldn’t be able to stay true to the boy’s beauty. But it always was. Now, it was him wearing a flower crown. He had noticed him making one just yesterday, and the idea stayed stuck in his head all night.

TJ caught himself wondering why he hadn’t paid attention to him before. He looked familiar, as if he already saw him somewhere else than this flowerbed. But it didn’t really matter because, now, he had noticed him. He may not know his name, but he knew his face and his curves almost as well as he knew his brushes. He could paint him with his eyes closed. Which was a little bit creepy, thinking about it.

The next day, TJ went to the flowerbed and sat down on a bench—the same bench as every other day. His eyes saw the brunet and stayed stuck on him for a minute. He was here early, today. Usually, he would arrive about fifteen minutes after TJ. It didn’t matter, though; that way, he would be too deep into whatever he was writing on his notebook to actually pay attention to him.  
But, as soon as he took out a sketchbook and a few brushes, he felt something on him. A stare. At first, TJ decided not to do anything. It was just a feeling, after all. He took out his brand new watercolour palet which he bought just yesterday and was really excited to try. Every painting of the boy he did here was on canvas and with acrylic paint, so he thought he could do something different for once—even though the latest pages of his sketchbook were already all about the brunet. As he spread a thin layer of water on the paper, the feeling didn’t go away. TJ tried to ignore it and played with different shades of blues to do the background. That was so disturbing. TJ shot his head up and caught a boy— _the_ boy—staring at him. So it wasn’t just a feeling, then.

The brunet looked down on his notebook for a few seconds and closed it before getting up. TJ couldn’t rid himself of looking at him. Luckily, he didn’t seem to notice. Or he just didn’t care—that was a possibility.  
But all chances disappeared when the boy looked up at TJ and started heading toward him. Panic set up in his mind. What should he do? Throw his sketchbook and the canvas away? Quickly draw something that had nothing to do with him? His questions were shut down by a low voice.  
“Can I sit?”  
TJ came back to reality and saw the brunet standing right in front of him, subtly eyeing his art supplies.  
“Uh, yeah, of course.”  
He put his backpack on the floor so that there was room for the boy on his left. The brunet sat down and looked now openly at the blue watercolour on his sketchbook.  
“It’s pretty,” he complimented.  
“It’s nothing yet, just a basic background. But thanks.” TJ shot an awkward smile. Truth was, he really didn’t want this to be awkward. But what else could he do when the prettiest boy he had ever seen was sitting next to him and actually talking to him?  
“You know, I’ve seen you watching me,” the boy blurted out and TJ couldn’t help the red from spreading on his cheeks.  
“I… I’m sorry, I…”  
“It’s okay.” The boy let out a hushed laugh. “It’d be pretty hypocritical of me to be mad at you.”  
“What do you mean?” TJ asked, furrowing his eyebrows.  
“Well,” he started, “I’ve been watching you, too.”  
“That doesn’t sound creepy at all,” the painter nervously laughed, looking down at the blue mess on his paper.  
“I think you’re pretty.” His eyes widened. “Like, _really_ pretty.”  
“…What?”  
“Please, don’t make me say this twice,” he begged. “I’ve been writing poems about you.”  
“I… don’t know what to say,” TJ admitted, blushing like crazy.  
“You don’t have to say anything, I just… thought I needed to tell you.” The boy handed the notebook he had been writing in for the last two weeks. “Here, you can read them.”

TJ looked at the notebook and took it carefully. For a second, he hesitated; should he show the brunet the sketches he had done of him? It would be wrong to lie to him.

“I… I need to tell you something as well.” TJ held his now closed sketchbook to the boy. “It sounds so creepy, I’m so sorry. But… I’ve been drawing you. And it’s only like, half of them.”

He took it and opened it slowly. The beginning of it was just casual sketches of flowers, figures or original characters. But, soon enough, he reached the part of it where it was only him. TJ couldn’t see his reaction, so he opened the notebook to a random page. The words were beautifully written with a black ink and, at the bottom of the page, there was a name.

“Cyrus…” TJ whispered softly, letting the word roll on his tongue.  
“That’s my name.” The boy looked up and saw the poet smile. “And I assume yours is TJ.”  
The painter nodded. “Your writing’s beautiful.”  
“So are your artworks.”  
“It’s because I had a beautiful model.” TJ wanted to hit his head against the wall. What did he just say!?  
Cyrus started blushing and looked down at TJ’s sketches. He nervously turned the pages. “I did something for you.”  
“You did?”  
He nodded, still not looking at him, and leaned down to search his bag. He sat up straight once he had between his hands a flower crown. “I… I made it for you.”  
TJ’s heart melted. That was the most adorable gift he’d ever had. “Thank you.”  
Cyrus put it on his head with a small blush on his cheeks. “You like it?”  
The painter looked up, fixing it so that it wouldn’t fall. “I love it.”  
“Thanks,” he smiled.  
“And I actually have something for you, too. Remember when I told you those were only half of the drawings? Well, the other half is at my house. And I want you to see them—and even take them if you’d like. So, I was wondering if you’d like to come over? Like, now? And we could, I don’t know… watch a movie afterwards?” The boy couldn’t believe he just let those words leave his mouth. But regret faded away when he saw a smile growing on Cyrus’ face.  
“Yeah, I’d like that.”  
“Cool,” he smiled. “It’s a date.”  
Cyrus’ lips slightly parted but then turned into a small smile. “It’s a date.”

TJ took his sketchbook back and gave the brunet his notebook before tidying all his things and getting up. He started walking but noticed no one was following him. He looked back, turning his body just a little bit.  
“You coming?” TJ bit his lip softly.  
“Uh, y… yeah.”

Cyrus got up and walked until he stood next to TJ. Then, he hesitantly took his hand. All tension left his body when he looked up at the boy who wore a shy smile on his face, along with a blush.  
Neither of them knew it at that moment, but they had just found the love of their life.


End file.
